In today's environment, scheduling teleconferences, phone calls, video teleconferences or other interactions involving a number of people in different time zones is a common occurrence. Typically, a meeting planner must determine which time zone each participant is located, and then manually calculate a preferred time across the different time zones that is suitable for each participant, which may be a cumbersome task. A few conventional applications and/or websites currently exist that may assist the user in scheduling such a meeting across multiple time zones, as explained below.
In one conventional application, the current local time in a selected set of time zones is displayed, thereby permitting the user to select a time in order to schedule an event such as a teleconference. When such an event is created, the application displays the event time across all selected time zones. However, in order to change the input of the time computation, the user must create a new event. As such, if the event time turns out to be not suitable in the relevant time zones, the user must then delete the event and create a new event at a different time. In another conventional application, the current local time in a set of default time zones is displayed. The user may adjust the current local time to a future time (and vice versa), which the application, then, re-calculates the current local time in each of the default time zones. The user may adjust the current local time and view the re-calculated local time in each default time zone until a suitable time is found. However, these and other conventional approaches are not entirely user-friendly, flexible and/or intuitive.